


A Night That Changed Their World

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: This absolutely has a happy ending.  Promise.  Just have to get there.One night Waverly almost looses her entire world, but in the end it all works out.





	A Night That Changed Their World

A Night That Changed Their World

The phone kept buzzing on her nightstand from an unknown number. It was so late in the night and she knew Nicole was on duty, but it wasn’t her number, and it just kept buzzing and buzzing. Whoever it was obviously just kept calling back. With a groan she rolled over to answer the phone even though she didn’t recognize the number. “Hello,” she said hesitantly into the phone. “Waverly?” The male voice questioned. “Umm, yeah,” she was trying to place the voice but her head was still clouded over with the sleep she was just pulled from. “Waverly, this is Deputy Johnston,” he continued with a softer voice unsure really how to proceed, “umm, there’s been a....” there was a long pause as the deputy took in a big breath, “a.....situation.” Waverly shook her head, “I don’t understand, you’re calling me about a situation? That’s what Wynonna....”. Deputy Johnston cut her off, “with the Sheriff.” Emptiness covered the air of the phone as Waverly tried to process what Johnston was trying to say, she kept shaking her head, like if she kept moving and nobody spoke then what was in her worst thoughts wouldn’t actually be true. “I’m sorry,” Johnston said, sadness covering his voice, “she’s been involved in a shooting.”  
Waverly took in a deep breath, the words hitting her one at a time....sorry....shooting....involved, all spinning around in her head with visions of Nicole. Waverly pulled at the blankets that were wrapped around her, unable to speak. 

“I have to stay on scene, but I knew I needed to call you. She’s on the way to hospital,” Johnston was trying to sound as professional as he could as he tried to update Waverly. A small voice broke out finally from Waverly, a tear falling down her cheek, “is she....”. Johnston lowered his voice and repeated, “she’s on the way to the hospital. That’s all I can say. I’m so sorry Waverly.” Waverly’s phone fell from her grip, and then she suddenly bolted out of bed grabbing any clothes she could find, screaming for Wynonna. She raced thru her room unable to think as she pulled at her clothes, anything to throw on that would cover her and keep her warm for the ride to the hospital. Her voice cracking as she kept screaming for Wynonna, her tears uncontrollable. 

“Baby girl what is it?” Wynonna barreled through her bedroom door in a panic from all the screaming. Waverly’s thoughts were jumbled unable to form any coherent words, just more tears running down her face as she repeats Nicole’s name over and over. Wynonna moves over to her, wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders, “what do you need?” Wynonna asks. 

Waverly buried her head into Wynonna’s shoulder crying, “she’s been shot,” her words mumbled into Wynonna’s jacket. Wynonna lifted up her head to look at her sister, “she’s been shot,” Waverly cried again, her head shaking as tears ran down her eyes. Wynonna didn’t hesitate, she took Waverly by the shoulders and began heading out of the house with her, “then there’s no time to waste.” Wynonna got Waverly into the passenger side of the truck and ran over to hop into the drivers seat, her hand immediately going into Waverly’s for support as they began making their way to the hospital. Wynonna waited for Waverly to be the one to speak, just held her as they made their way thru town. A soft whisper finally broke thru Waverly’s tears, “I can’t loose her Wynonna,” Waverly cried. “Baby girl, don’t you talk like that. We aren’t loosing her, not today, not now, not over this,” Wynonna promised. Waverly sniffled as her tears continue to pour out across her cheeks, “what if...” Wynonna cut her off, “No, nope. No what ifs. She ain’t going nowhere.” They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and both got out quickly slamming the doors behind them as they ran inside. 

“Nicole, Nicole Haught” Waverly was frantic as she came up to the desk. Wynonna talking over her, “we need to see Sheriff Haught now,” flashing her BBD badge at the woman behind the desk. Another nurse came over after hearing the name and escorted them back to Trauma Room 1 where Waverly’s heart sunk as she heard Nicole screaming in pain before she entered even entered the room. Coming into the room, nurses were running around, tubes connecting to Nicole everywhere, alarms blaring, blood soaking the floor from the bed and Nicole......Nicole laying there, screaming. The room looked chaotic as both women made their way in, Waverly making her way to the bed as quickly and carefully as she can “I’m here baby,” she cried, “I’m here.” 

“Waves,” Nicole blew out a heavy breath, trying to hold back any sign of pain as she tried to smile up at her girlfriend. Her body jerked as more pain pierced thru her, she screamed out trying to catch her breath, and Waverly jumped back into Wynonna’s arms, afraid to reach out for her girlfriend. “Baby, oh my God, baby,” Waverly cried, her trembling hand barely over moving over Nicole’s, as a male voice interrupts, “Ma’am we have to take you to surgery,” he says matter of factly. Waverly looks up to see the Dr standing over Nicole, but Nicole is staring at Waverly’s face, her hand trying to grab onto Waverly’s, desperately trying not to squeeze too hard as another bolt of pain rips thru her. “What? Baby, why haven’t you....” Nicole cuts her off smiling thru the as best she can, “I was waiting for you,” Waverly shook her head, Wynonna still standing behind her holding onto her shoulders, tears filling her own eyes as she looks down to the woman who has become her best friend. “I’ll always wait for you,” Nicole smiles, a tear breaks over her eyelid falling onto the bed. Waverly moves her hand up to Nicole’s face, her features are sprayed with blood and streaked with tears. Waverly’s hand shakes as she is afraid to touch her, to hurt her. The Dr interrupts again, “Sheriff, please we need to take you now,” he exclaims. Waverly is shaking “yes, yes, baby go, let them take you please,” she cries. Nicole smiles, her hand tries to reach up to wipe away Waverly’s tears, “I should have married you,” Nicole cries. Waverly grabs her hand to bring it up to her lips, kissing it gently, “let them take you baby, please,” she shakes her head begging Nicole to tell the Dr yes. “Waverly Earp,” Nicole grunts trying to hold back the pain, alarms start beeping in the room as Nicole’s voice gets lower “I will love you forever.” 

“Me too,” Waverly whispers as she leans in and tenderly graces her lips over Nicole’s, “please say yes.” Nicole’s eyes are heavy as her fingers begin to slip thru Waverly’s tender grasp, barely able to shake her head, a broken whisper of yes pushed from her breath. The Dr orders thru the chaos to get her moving, now nurses are scrambling, and before they know it Waverly and Wynonna are standing in an empty room littered with discarded medical equipment, stained in blood, holding onto each other. 

Waverly paces the waiting room, worrying at her bottom lip, her eyes puffy from the tears. Wynonna breaks thru her thoughts, “baby girl, come sit next to me please,” her brow furrows as Waverly spins around shaking her head lifting up her hands, “it’s been hours, how come nobody has come talk to us?” Wynonna never thought of herself as the voice of reason, but here she is trying to calm her baby sisters nerves, trying to think of anything that might make sense to the ever growing isolation she feels as well, ‘why hasn’t somebody come and said anything to them about Nicole,’ she thought to herself, “probably because they just need to focus on Nicole, make sure she’s all put back together right for you,” Wynonna tries to smile. Waverly turns and looks at her sharply, “well it would be nice to know if she was still alive...at least” her voice faltering trying to catch those last words. 

“Don’t talk like that baby girl. She’s alive and she’s coming home to you. She’s strong.” Wynonna tries to reassure her, “and too bull headed to give up now.”

“God damnit Wynonna why wasn’t she wearing her vest!” Waverly yells. She doesn’t mean to yell, but anger feels better than the constant sadness that is overwhelming her. Her thoughts fell back on Nicole, so many questions feuding her anger, ‘why wasn’t she thinking’, ‘why did she go out there without backup’, and ‘why does she always have to be so god damn stubborn?’ Waverly found herself crying again, blaming her girlfriend for being shot. 

“Hey, hey,” Wynonna whispered as she stood up to stop the pacing, “she is gonna come back to you,” Wynonna’s voice is pleading, a tinge of fear lingers on her words, “she’ll be ok.” Wynonna pulls Waverly into a hug and just holds her, swaying as Waverly soaks her shirt with more tears. Fear, anger and sorrow run through Waverly as Wynonna continues to hold her, images of Nicole’s smile, her touch, her laugh, everything that Waverly loves about who she is breaks thru the tears. Wynonna’s voice softens as she rocks her gently in her arms, “because if she’s doesn’t I’ll kill her for hurting you baby girl,” she squeezes Waverly tighter so she doesn’t pull away, a tear falling down Wynonna’s cheek. 

Hours seemed to run on into forever before somebody in scrubs showed up with news of Nicole. “Miss Earp?” The nurse questioned. Both women immediately looked up in a panic, it has been so long since anybody has spoken to them or even been near them as they held each other, and paced, and was frantic in the corner of the waiting room. Waverly stood up moving towards the woman, “yes, ummm, yes that’s me,” her voice trailed off, thoughts spiraling through her of every possibility this woman could say to her. She can feel Wynonna’s arms move over her shoulder to brace her. “Miss Earp, Sheriff Haught is out of surgery. She is in the ICU right now as she hasn’t woken up yet, but her vitals right now are stable. Do you want to come see her?” Waverly’s voice catches in her throat, all she can do is shake her head and begin to walk with the woman. The glass door to Nicole’s room slides open, and Waverly can see more wires and tubes around her tall girlfriend then when she was in the ER. Waverly freezes at the doorway, the woman’s voice trails like a ghost as she talks about Nicole. Waverly can’t process anything, just how weak and fragile her girlfriend looks lying there in that bed. She reaches up and pulls on Wynonna’s hand, “she...” her voice barely breaking over a whisper. “You can sit next to her if you would like. I’ll get you a chair,” the nurse tells her. Waverly can only shake her head. She pushes a big chair close to Nicole’s bed, but her feet are frozen in place, waiting for Nicole to just look at her and smile with those stupid cocky dimples Waverly loves so much, and tell her she’s alright, and this is some stupid joke, but it doesn’t happen and Waverly is frozen in place. Wynonna moves next to her, taking her arm into her hand and guiding her over to the chair. Waverly sits down next to Nicole as Wynonna drops to her knees next to Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna moves her hand into Waverly’s and then moves both of theirs to Nicole’s hand that is laying on the edge of the bed. Waverly hesitates, jolting back a second before she takes pause and then runs her own fingers up the length of Nicole’s long still fingers and over to the top of her hand, and then a gentle circle around her wrist before intertwining their fingers. Wynonna looks up at Nicole’s face and mumbles more to herself Waverly thinks, “she’s gonna be alright,” and Wynonna tightens the grip of Waverly’s and Nicole’s hand. Waverly watches as Nicole’s chest rises and falls with the sound of breath moving through the machine near Nicole’s head, the soft beeping from one of the monitors and the low humming of the equipment fill the room as she grips tighter to her girlfriend, “Please,” the only word escaping from her lips as a single tear rolls down her cheek. 

Nights turn into days, and days turn into nights. People come and go out of Nicole’s room, Wynonna begging Waverly to come home and sleep, shower, anything to take care of herself, to get away. Waverly is afraid she won’t be there when Nicole wakes up though, so she stays. Jeremy and Robin come to try to convince her to leave. Chrissy sits with her for hours hoping she can talk Waverly into something other than sitting in this room waiting. The nurses always telling her Nicole is stable, and she could leave for a little bit, they would call with any changes. Waverly just wants her to wake up, she wants to be next to her when she does, so she stays. All she can think about is if she misses her waking up, or what if.....what if. Her mind always cuts her off from thinking any further than that. She spends her days reading to Nicole, and talking to her about her dreams, and what she learned in school, and anything and everything as she sits next to her holding her hand, rubbing her arms, anything to help take care of her. At night she sleeps next to her tossing and turning, always waking to check if something has changed. Johnston showed up one day and told Waverly the entire story, at least from what he could gather without being able to speak to Nicole. Apparently the store had a pretty decent security system set up with video. 

Nicole had been on duty the night of the shooting, but spent most of her time in her office as it was the late shift and not a lot was going on. She had gotten up to leave to take care of a personal errand, so that’s why she didn’t have her vest on. She went out while things were slow at the office and before the town shut up for the entire night. Nicole apparently walked in to the middle of a robbery with her uniform on. She never had time to react until it was too late and the perpetrator had already shot her. She was able to protect the owner, though, as she shot and killed the robber before he was able to turn his gun on the civilian. She hit her radio a few times but it was the owners of the place that called it in, and held pressure on her wound until the ambulance showed up. After hearing everything Waverly didn’t know if it made it any easier, she blamed herself now for Nicole to be put in that situation. ‘Why didn’t she have me get whatever it was,’ Waverly constantly questioning everything to change the outcome of the night in her mind. Wynonna would just tell her how it makes sense, not having her vest on, still trying to protect everybody because that’s who Nicole was. That’s what made her exquisitely her, the one thing that everybody loved about Nicole. 

Nedley finally made an appearance with Chrissy and Wynonna in his tow. A big steady hug from him he finally sat down to talk to Waverly, taking in glances at Nicole every once in awhile. “You know she wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself, Waverly,” Nedley spoke frankly, “she would want you taking care of yourself, and that means sleeping, eating and getting out of here every once in awhile.” 

“I can’t,” Waverly said simply, “what if she wakes up?” She looks up at her girlfriends face and tears start to come down from her eyes, she’s so tired and worn out she can’t hold anything back anymore. Chrissy moves over next to her to kneel down in front of her and take her hands as she cries. 

“Then she wakes up and we call you to come see her, but she at least knows you are taking care of yourself,” Nedley continues, “it would kill her if she knew she was the reason you are suffering, and anybody can see you are.” Nedley moves over to Waverly and puts his hand on her shoulder, “Nicole is the strongest person I know, and she’s being taken care of just fine. When she wakes up, her and I will be here for you when you get back.” Waverly shakes her head, and Nedley leans over wiping a tear away, “I promise I won’t leave her side, and you, Waverly Earp, are going to go home with Chrissy and Wynonna and get real food and real sleep,” Nedley smiles as he squeezes her shoulder, “I’ll call you if anything changes. Anyways, I have a ton of stories to tell the new Sheriff.” 

Chrissy shakes her head ‘yes’ as she looks up at Waverly, and as she rises to her feet she helps Waverly stand wrapping her arms around Waverly’s shoulders. “You’ll call me,” Waverly begs. “Without question,” Nedley affirms. Chrissy and Wynonna wrap their arms around Waverly and start walking with her out of the room to take her home. Waverly looks back from the doorway to see Nedley nestle in next to Nicole, his mustache bristle as he begins talking to the woman. 

At the homestead Chrissy and Wynonna take turns helping Waverly take some time for herself. They prepare a home cooked meal for the three of them with leftovers for Nedley, draw up a bath for Waverly to soak in and then both women lay next to Waverly in bed until sleep finally takes over her petite form. When Waverly wakes she finds both women in the living room, sprawled out together with the TV going, popcorn and alcohol bottles splayed out all over the place like it was a sleepover. “Ahem....” Waverly coughs, stirring the two women. “We should probably get back,” she states. Wynonna sits up first motioning for Waverly to come sit with them for just a little bit. Reluctantly Waverly makes her way over between the two women to sit down and both of them wrap their arms around her in a hug. “We will,” Wynonna says, “in just a little bit,” Chrissy continues. All three women sit together on the couch telling stories of Nicole, trying to comfort Waverly before they head back to the hospital. They know this has been very difficult for Waverly, but they want her to know Nicole is very loved and they all support her and Waverly. After all, they are all family. 

As Waverly walks thru the door to Nicole’s room she notices immediately nothing has changed, and Nedley is still telling his stories. Nedley stands when he sees her and moves to give her a big hug again, guiding her to her seat next to Nicole. They all sit together around the room talking some more about Nicole, mostly laughing and enjoying the memories they share of their friend. Eventually Nedley and Chrissy leave Wynonna and Waverly with Nicole. Wynonna knows Waverly will not leave again, she is just happy that she took a little time for herself today. Wynonna stands up and puts a blanket around Waverly so she doesn’t get cold and then walks back over to the couch to pull up a blanket over her body. “You’re staying?” Waverly questions as she looks over at Wynonna. “I have nowhere better to be,” Wynonna smiles over at Waverly and then turns her head to watch Nicole, hoping this may be the time she wakes up. Wynonna takes in a heavy breath and closes her eyes as Waverly’s voice starts to fill the air, a gentle song as she holds onto Nicole’s hand. 

Wynonna is sprawled out on the uncomfortable couch in the small room and Waverly is leaning her head asleep on the bed holding onto Nicole’s hand. Days ago Wynonna told Waverly she would not leave the room unless Waverly came with her again, so here they are, day in and day out, waiting for Nicole to wake up. Nicole’s hand flinched under Waverly’s grasp causing her to roll her head over and mumble something unintelligible, fading back to sleep with Nicole’s name crossing her breath. Waverly’s hand is squeezed into a steady soft grip, and she pulls away reflexively sitting up stunned by the new sensation. Nicole’s eyes are heavy as they open and close trying to focus onto Waverly, her hand trying to close the short distant to touch Waverly’s hand again. 

“Nicole....Nicole,” Waverly blinks, “oh my god, Nicole, Wynonna....Wynonna wake up!” Waverly yells leaning into Nicole’s hand, grasping it in her own to bring it up to her lips. “Oh my god baby,” she smiles as she hits the call light and kisses Nicole’s hand, tears falling as Wynonna comes around to sit next to her, Wynonna’s hand grasping onto Nicole’s shoulder. 

The next few hours came in what appeared to be organized chaos as doctors and nurses came and went out of Nicole’s room, Waverly refusing to leave her side. She waited patiently until the storm calmed around her bed and Waverly and Wynonna finally got to sit with Nicole alone. “I won’t break Waves,” Nicole whispers, a small smile graces her lips as she pats the bed. Waverly is hesitant to move, she remains in her seat next to Nicole’s bed, her hands gently reaching out to take Nicole’s hand in hers. Wynonna shakes her head and moves to the other side of the bed reaching over to hug her. “Wynonna,” Waverly scolds, but Wynonna pulls away and sits on the bed right next to Nicole, “what? She said she won’t break,” Wynonna shrugs. Waverly glares at Wynonna for a second and then looks to Nicole with fear in her glassy eyes, tears threatening to spill out. 

“Baby, I’m ok,” Nicole smiles, “just gently.” Nicole reaches over again to try to touch Waverly’s face and Waverly takes her hand in hers and holds it to her trembling lips. “You weren’t,” Waverly mumbles into her touch, trying to hold back any tears. “She’s fine,” Wynonna smiles, “and she’ll be out of here and back at the homestead with us in no time”. Nicole smiles at Wynonna’s optimism, “that’s right baby,” Nicole turns to Waverly with a soft smile that tries to reach up to her eyes. 

Days pass as Nicole works on getting back on her feet. Waverly refuses to leave her side as she works on walking and taking care of herself again, eventually leaving the ICU to a regular hospital medical wing. Nicole seems to get stronger everyday, Waverly thinks, afraid sometimes she is pushing herself too hard. Waverly has spent many nights laying in bed with Nicole holding her as she cried out in pain until the pain meds kicked in and then she would hold her when she slept. Kept her as close as she could, listening to everything everybody told Nicole so she could get better. So she could help take care of her. 

“I’m ready to go home,” Waverly hears Nicole telling a Dr as she returns from getting coffee for them both. “Sheriff, I think it would be in your best interest to stay here a few more days,” the Dr said with concern. “No, I’m not going to sit here anymore and have Waverly here torturing herself. I can do all of this at home,” Nicole said flatly. Waverly moves over to Nicole concern taking over her features, “baby, don’t leave because of me.” Nicole turned to Waverly and reached out for her hand smiling, “I’m not, I’m leaving for us. We need to be home, together,” Nicole turned and looked at the Dr, “I will follow all your instructions, but I’ll do it from home.” That was the end of the conversation. Nicole has made up her mind, and she was done having Waverly at the hospital because of her. 

Nicole left with pages of instructions so she could keep improving at home. She was not able to return to work, she needed to walk with a cane, and already had appointments set for what felt like a million follow up visits at the insistence of Waverly. Wynonna pulled the Jeep up to the front of the hospital where Waverly and Nicole met her, Nicole begrudgingly sitting in a wheelchair, and pushed out of the hospital. “I could have walked,” Nicole grumbled. “Baby, it’s hospital policy,” Waverly smiled at the nurse standing behind Nicole. Wynonna jumped out to grab Nicole’s things, “see, stubborn,” Wynonna smirked as Nicole and Waverly moved to the backseat of the Jeep. Nicole leaned into Waverly on the ride home and Waverly ran her fingers thru red locks as she held Nicole tight. Every bump in the road shot thru Nicole’s stomach, and she would groan into the crook of Waverly’s neck. 

When they finally made it to the homestead it felt good for Nicole to walk thru the front doors. Felt like home as Waverly took her hand and they made their way into the living room. Wynonna announced she was going to make dinner for them, and Waverly assured Nicole her cooking has improved....somewhat. Waverly of course would check on Wynonna as she made dinner for everybody. Wynonna and Waverly took Nicole’s stuff upstairs, Waverly felt she could leave it for another time to unpack Nicole. While Wynonna headed down into the kitchen, Waverly snuggled up next to Nicole on the couch. 

“I feel like it has been forever since we have done this,” Nicole said as she leaned in and kissed Waverly on the top of her head. Waverly bit on her bottom lip, it has been way too long for Waverly since she has been able to truly hold Nicole to her. “I’m excited to get back to normal,” Nicole breathed, Waverly sat up and looked at Nicole, “you still have to take care of yourself,” Waverly furrowed her brow. “Of course baby,” Nicole pulled her closer to kiss her lips. 

More days were running into each other even though Nicole was home. Waverly stayed with her, always, helping her get around the house, cooking and cleaning for her, making sure she made it to every appointment. Wynonna was the only one who would leave to head to the office, when she got home she would fully inform Nicole of what was happening at the precinct. Nicole insisted more times than not that Waverly should go with Wynonna, but Waverly was always insistent to stay and help Nicole instead. Nicole felt a little inpatient as the days grew longer together with Waverly always caring for her, and her feeling stuck between the homestead and Dr offices. 

Then the nightmares started coming. One night they flooded Nicole’s mind, and she bolted upright from a dead sleep dripping in sweat as loud bangs pierced thru her ear drums. Her mind was relentless, replaying the shooting in her head over and over. She watched her laying on the floor bleeding out countless times, always waking up in a pool of sweat, her breath hitching in her throat, steadying herself to crawl out of bed without waking up Waverly. One morning the nightmare ripped her from her slumber again and she found Wynonna getting coffee before heading to the office. After multiple guilt trips and lots and lots of begging and words like, ‘going insane,’ being thrown around Wynonna broke down and took Nicole with her, both of them leaving Waverly behind with a post it note attached to her phone at the bed side. 

Nicole walked into her office and started going over what was on and in her desk immediately. She figured Nedley had taken over as Sheriff in her absence, and that was confirmed by his leftover coffee cup on her desk. When she first sat down it felt good being back at her desk, felt like she was normal again. Forgetting her cane, lost in the feeling of being back to herself she stood up to move out into the bullpen when she stumbled forward almost falling to the ground, still unsteady on her feet. The corner of her desk kept her standing, though, and she bowed her head in frustration. Her mind racing over the images of her laying on the floor bleeding to death, helpless. Anger flashed over the images of her, helpless, worthless, ran thru her mind and she punched the desk, looked over at her cane and stumbled again to take hold of its handle. Anger poured over as she gripped the cane in her hand and she swung the cane against the desk as more images flooded over her, of Waverly next to her in the hospital, her changing her bandages, her hobbling up the stupid stairs with her stupid cane. “God damnit!” Nicole yelled as she whacked the desk with her cane again. Waverly stood at the door to her office, “baby...” her voice barely lifted over a whisper, but it rolled over Nicole’s body like a warm breeze. Nicole turned and looked at her dropping the cane, her feet drew her back to her chair where she fell into it, her hands covering her face as tears welled up and out of her eyes. Waverly moved and was kneeling before her reaching up for her hands before Nicole could take a breath, “baby it’s ok.” 

Nicole shook her head frantically trying to keep her hands covering her face, worn with embarrassment and anger, “no it’s not! No it’s not Waverly!” Waverly pulled at her hands until they fell from her face and then she cupped Nicole’s face with her own, “yes it is. We can get thru this together.” Nicole pulled away from her touch, “damnit! That’s the whole point Waverly, you do not need to do this with me! You shouldn’t have to take care of me! Damnit!” Waverly shook her head, her hands sliding up Nicole’s legs to hold onto her hips, “but that’s what we do baby. We take care of the people we love,” Waverly cried. “Then maybe you shouldn’t love me,” Nicole breathed out, “some people aren’t worth it,” Nicole’s eyes shut and she tried to move the chair away from Waverly’s touch. “Nicole,” Waverly cried. Nicole just shook her head, “you should go,” she said trying to hold every emotion back within herself. Waverly stood up slowly and tried to move forward, to reach out for Nicole, but again Nicole shook her head and turned the chair away, “no,” was all that was said. Waverly couldn’t hold back her tears as she turned and moved thru the precinct running into Wynonna unable to speak from the tears that were pouring out of her. 

Wynonna stomped into Nicole’s office and saw she was sitting in her chair facing the wall away from the doorway, “what the hell just happened Haught?” 

Nicole shook her head struggling to hold anything back, wiping away her tears as quickly as they were falling, “nothing.” 

“That didn’t look like nothing,” Wynonna stomped over to Nicole’s chair and spun her around pointing at the wreck of her office, “and this disaster in your office doesn’t look like nothing either, so give it up. What the hell?” Wynonna demanded. 

“I told Waverly she didn’t need me anymore...” Wynonna interrupted, her own anger coming out in her voice, “you did what!?!?”

“I told her to go.” Nicole said, unwilling to look up at Wynonna. 

“No. No. Nope,” Wynonna just kept shaking her head, “should I kick your ass right now?” She questioned, “or later?”

Nicole just looked up at Wynonna holding back her tears, “I’m no good for her Wynonna, I’m worthless. I should have died that night!” Nicole yelled. 

“You think that is anything Waverly wants? You think that’s what anybody wants? Boohoo Ms Haughtshit has to walk with a cane, has to build up her strength! Boo god damn hoo! You think your not worth it? Waverly sat by your bed for WEEKS! Never leaving your side because she knows your worth it God damnit! I sat by her too because I know the same god damn thing,” Wynonna moved over to Nicole and pushed her fingers into her forehead, “the only person that can’t see their worth right now is you, and I’m telling you right now, you break Waverly’s heart....” Wynonna sniffled for just a second “you break my heart, I will kick the shit out of you. So get your head out of your ass.” Wynonna started to storm out of the room, stopped to bend over and grab the cane up from the floor, and tossed it at Nicole before she walked out the door. 

Nicole stayed there holding the cane in her hand, squeezing the wood until her knuckles turned white, fingernails digging into the flesh of her palm. “Waves,” she breathed out and then stood up walking as quickly as she could to the front of the building. Exiting the front door she could see Waverly’s Jeep parked right next to Wynonna’s truck, but no Waverly anywhere in sight. It was still too early for Shorty’s to be open so she turned on her heel and started searching thru the precinct looking for Waverly. Nicole could hear faint sniffling coming from the corner of the break-room, where she found Waverly curled up on the couch. Nicole entered the room carefully Waverly immediately looked up kicking her feet off the couch and she straightened out her dress wiping frantically at her tear soaked cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing that came to Nicole’s mind, so it was the first thing that broke from over her lips. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m crazy. I’m stupid. I’m an idiot. I don’t deserve you,” Nicole’s voice softened, “but I love you so damn much. I just don’t...” Nicole couldn’t finish. Waverly looked up as Nicole’s voice trailed off into silence filling the room, “don’t what?” Waverly asked. Nicole closed her eyes and took a step closer to Waverly, she began kneeling to the floor in front of her, her face caught in a painful grimace, “Nicole, don’t,” Waverly tried. Nicole shook her head and got to her knees in front of Waverly, “I just don’t want to hurt you anymore.” Waverly sat forward in her seat, but refused to lean out to touch Nicole, “so you breakup with me instead?” Waverly questions. “Well it wasn’t the most thought out plan,” Nicole sheepishly grins up at her, “I need you Waverly. Not because of this,” her hands move up and down in front of her body motioning to everything that is going on right now, “I need you because I love you more than anything else in this world Waverly Earp, you are my absolute everything,” Nicole continues as her hand reaches out to move over Waverly’s leg, “and I am just a huge idiot. I want to be your everything too, but this is all I am...” Waverly cuts her off, “this is not all you are baby, you are the love of my life Nicole Haught,” a smile moving over Waverly’s lips as she looks down at Nicole. “Please be my girlfriend?” Nicole smiles, looking up with her dimples and big brown eyes. Waverly leans in “you’re an idiot,” she smiles and then kisses Nicole, her hands snaking their way around her neck. Their kiss deepens and Nicole tries to pull Waverly into her body but her form buckles under the weight and she groans as she has to break from the kiss. “And please help me off the floor,” Nicole chuckles. “Oh god,” Waverly exclaims and reaches out to help Nicole to her feet. 

Nicole’s follow up appointments become less and less, her strength continues to build in her legs and the walking on her own without the cane begins to improve so she eventually starts being able to go into the office a few days a week, with Waverly of course. The nightmares still come, but they even seem to become less and less, or at the very least Nicole is no longer waking up in cold sweats, or screaming anymore because of them. Overall, Waverly is doing a damn fine job at taking care of Nicole, and Nicole is letting her. On their drive back to the homestead one night Waverly and Nicole make plans to sit and veg out, eating sweets and watching Netflix, a little reward for a hard days work. As Waverly and Nicole make there way into the house they find dinner is made and set out on the table with candles and a note....

‘I made you love birds an amazing dinner, with the help of Doc, and I will be leaving for the night for you two to catch up on any defiling of each other.’  
xo Wyn xo

“Well, that was very sweet,” Waverly smiled, “until the end.” Nicole chuckled leaning into Waverly’s back, kissing at the nape of Waverly’s neck. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s very sweet...thinking about defiling you,” Nicole’s smirks against Waverly’s skin and then nipping at the flesh to bring an instant purple blossom up to view, and releasing a moan from Waverly. Waverly’s arm reaches behind her to hold onto the back of Nicole’s neck, running her hand up into her red tresses. Nicole leans into Waverly’s back as she continues to kiss at her neck moving up the line of her jaw. “Baby, you want to eat,” Waverly closes her eyes as she moans, leaning back into Nicole’s touch. “Absolutely,” Nicole smiles as her hand slides up Waverly’s stomach, up and over her breast, she can feel Waverly’s nipple hardened through her clothing as her hand cups her breast, palm sliding over the hardening bud. Waverly’s back arches into Nicole’s touch, her hand taking Nicole’s hair into a fist with a slight tug as Nicole’s touch becomes more demanding. Nicole’s tongue trails up Waverly’s neck to her ear and her teeth tug at the tender flesh eliciting a moan from Waverly, “I am just famished,” Nicole whispers. Her hand freeing her breast and running down to the hem of her shirt, her fingers delicately gliding over taunt stomach muscles that tremble beneath her touch. Waverly’s breath becomes more rapid as Nicole’s fingers move against her warm body, sliding under the waist band of her pants. Waverly spins around into Nicole’s arms and crashes her lips into Nicole’s, pulling her down as her arms move up around her neck. The kiss is fierce and needy, tongues crashing into each other in a frenzy. Waverly pulls back nipping at Nicole’s bottom lip and pulls off her shirt up and over her head. Nicole stares down unashamedly at Waverly’s breasts, smiles as Waverly’s hand moves to her back unclasping her blue lace bra and sliding it down her arms. Nicole bends her head as her breasts are exposed and she wraps a breast between her lips, her tongue circling and teasing at the peaked nipple. “Oh god Nicole,” Waverly moans as she uses her hand to push Nicole harder into her sensitive flesh. Nicole throws her cane to the ground and uses her free hand to cup Waverly’s other breast, her fingers drifting over her nipple. Nicole steadies her weight into Waverly as she continues to taste and tease at Waverly’s breasts. Waverly shakes her head before this gets too far and pulls Nicole back, “wait, oh god, Nicole wait” Waverly tries to catch her breath, “are you sure.” Nicole begins to lean into Waverly, “God yes,” she breaths and then suddenly pulls back before pressing into Waverly’s lips, “are you sure, Waves?” Nicole questions. Waverly leans up into Nicole and kisses her lips gently and shakes her head as she breaths “yes,” and then captures Nicole’s lips with her own. Nicole spins them around and braces herself into Waverly’s body as she holds on and they move together to the living room. Waverly collapsing down onto the couch when she backs up against it. Nicole stands above her as she settles into the cushions and then she leans over and pulls at Waverly’s pants, releasing the buttons and then grabbing at the hemline to pull them down with her panties. As her pants and panties slide farther down her legs Nicole begins to bend down on the side of the couch, her blunt fingernails dragging over her skin, tongue tracing a pattern on the inside of Waverly’s knee and slowly moving up her inner thigh as her clothing releases from around her ankles and onto the floor. Nicole nips and sucks at Waverly’s sensitive flesh as she moves up in between her legs, leaving a trail of purple marks. She pulls Waverly’s leg up and over her shoulder to give her more room to settle in between her legs, “Baby come here,” Waverly begs. Nicole shakes her head, “I want to taste you,” and Nicole snakes out her tongue pressing against Waverly clit, “oh god,” they both moan. Nicole flattens her tongue and runs up her wet folds, lips catching around Waverly’s swollen sensitive nub as it peaks out under the hood. Waverly’s need growing as Nicole’s tongue pushes into her entrance, Nicole’s heavy breath from her moan tingling through Waverly’s dripping center. Nicole relishes in Waverly’s taste, it has been so long since she has felt her, been surrounded by her, tasted her in this way, that the need for Waverly consumes her, drives her to push harder into Waverly. Waverly’s muscles contract around Nicole’s tongue as it moves in and out and then suddenly Nicole’s fingers are inside of her thrusting hard and deep, dragging across her front wall causing Waverly’s muscles to tense against Nicole’s body, pulling her harder into her aching center. Nicole sucks on her lips as she moves up towards her clit and pulls it between her teeth as her fingers pump in and out. Her hands finding the back of Nicole’s head and pulling her face further into her begging for her release as her muscles shake and tense, her breath catch into a litany of curse words and scripture falling from her lips. She is is so close and Nicole knows it, but it’s been so long Nicole wants this all to last. The feel of Waverly under her as long as possible. With all her strength she pushes herself up Waverly’s body crashing into her lips, Waverly tasting herself on Nicole as their tongues tangle together. “God Nicole, please, I’m so....oh god...” Waverly moans as Nicole’s thrusts go deeper pushing into her most sensitive spot, her palm pressing into her clit over and over again as Nicole pushes her hips behind her hand as hard as her shaking muscles allow. “Waves, I want to feel you, watch you come undone around me,” Nicole moans, her eyes fluttering shut as Waverly’s walls clamp down around her fingers, harder and tighter to thrust inside of her. Waverly pulls her down clawing at her shoulders as she draws her into a messy kiss until she lets go and flies over the cliff, her release rocking through her body. Nicole drops to her knees between Waverly’s legs and laps thru her folds drinking in Waverly’s orgasm, her tongue slowly moving across her folds as she tastes her sweetness pour across her tongue. Waverly’s body quivers as Nicole gently brings her through her orgasm and as her body relaxes Nicole leans forward and sucks at the skin above Waverly’s hip marking her as hers. Nicole watches Waverly’s body calm down as she peppers Waverly’s stomach with butterfly kisses. Nicole looks up at Waverly, “everything I ever remember, baby, and so much more,” Nicole smiles. This is a smile reserved only for Waverly, only for moments when they are together, a smile wrapped in love and adoration and forever. 

Nicole shifts her weight on the floor in an attempt to move up next to Waverly, but she shakes her head, “stay right there baby,” Waverly smirks and slides her body off the couch next to Nicole. “You have way too many clothes on,” she says, her voice sultry and dripping with sex as she leans into Nicole pulling at her clothes and moving her down onto the floor. Nicole hesitates for a moment when Waverly pulls at her shirt, tension drawing across muscles as she grips Waverly’s hands. “It’s alright,” Waverly whispers, her hand gliding over the scars that are left across Nicole’s stomach, and then as Nicole’s hands relax Waverly pulls off her shirt and then lays her back. Waverly kisses over top of Nicole’s bra and then pulls the fabric down, Nicole’s breast bouncing out as Waverly wraps her lips around it, tongue encircling over the already peaked nipple. Nicole arches into Waverly’s heated mouth as she runs her tongue around her nipple, down the curve of her breast, laying her lips with a simple kiss between Nicole’s breasts and then gently tugging at the flesh under the bra with her teeth. Nicole moans at her touch as Waverly slowly moves down her body and kisses across the scars of her stomach, her muscles quivering beneath her touch. Nicole knows Waverly has been taking care of her and her wounds from day one, but like this, in this way Nicole is hesitant, embarrassed. “Waves please don’t,” Nicole furrows her brow, her stomach shaking as her body wraps in self consciousness, her hands reaching out for Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly sits up between Nicole’s legs and stares down across her body, her fingers gently tracing the curves of her hips, sliding under the waistband of her jeans, “you’re beautiful Nicole,” Waverly simply states, shaking her head and smiling up at Nicole. “But they...they are so..” Nicole stutters, unable to form any solid words. “No, baby, you are so beautiful,” Waverly leans up and kisses Nicole’s lips tenderly as her fingers ghost up the edges of her scars. Waverly moves back on her knees, leans over and places tender loving kisses over Nicole’s scars, “you’re beautiful,” Waverly breathes into her skin. Her hands tug at Nicole’s jeans, unclasping her belt and buttons to pull them down. Nicole shifts her hips to help her and as her body breaks free of the confines of her jeans and panties Waverly throws them across the room with a little giggle. Waverly begins making her way up Nicole’s long legs, her hands gliding up her hot skin, wrapping around to the inside of her thighs as she moves closer to her heated sex. “Oh god baby,” Nicole moans, “I can’t, oh god, it’ll be too quick,” Nicole reaches out for Waverly to come up to her. Waverly knows it has been so long and Nicole is already so close. Nicole has always been such a thoughtful lover giving to Waverly first, but Waverly knows that that always draws Nicole closer to the edge, even without Waverly’s touch. It turns Waverly on knowing how much Nicole desires her. Waverly slides up Nicole’s body, her weight pressing her into the floor, “is this alright baby?” Waverly questions, “I’m not hurting you am I?” Nicole smiles and lifts her head up to meet Waverly’s lips, “not at all baby,” Nicole says against her lips and then with a tender kiss, “stay here with me,” she begs. Waverly leans down into another kiss, her leg sliding in between Nicole’s legs increasing the friction on her growing need. Waverly rocks her hips into Nicole’s, increasing her steady pace as Nicole’s hips begin to move with Waverly’s desperate rhythm. Waverly can still taste herself on Nicole’s kiss, her mouth moves against her lips, over to her jawline and down her neck. Waverly bites into Nicole’s neck at her pulse point, her hips rocking into Nicole’s as Nicole’s breathing becomes more ragged, Waverly’s name calling from her lips and Waverly slides her fingers down between them to push into Nicole’s aching clit as her leg presses her fingers harder against her. Nicole arches her back as Waverly releases her bite and then catches her own name calling out from Nicole’s lips into a deep kiss. Nicole’s orgasms crashes thru her in waves. Waverly moves her hand and steadies it into a slow pace with her hips, her leg slowly moving against Nicole as she helps her ride out her orgasm. She knows Nicole is sensitive and with it being so long since she has touched her she can only think that she is even more now as she lays under her, her body trembling and shaking, trying to hold onto Waverly, her nails causing moon shaped patterns against Waverly’s hips. “Unh, Jesus.....Waverly,” Nicole groans pulling herself up to kiss her again, her fingers relaxing against her flesh and then gently gliding over the ridges she has caused. 

“I’m sorry baby,” she worries as she feels the angry raised bumps around her hips. “It’s alright Nicole,” Waverly laughs and kisses her again, “it’s alright, promise.” Waverly knows Nicole would never hurt her. “I didn’t hurt you,” Waverly questions as she rolls onto the side of Nicole. Nicole shakes her head, “not at all....promise,” Nicole smiles. She leans up and over Waverly barely able to grab the blanket on the back of the couch, “oomph” Waverly breaths out as Nicole pins her into the couch as she reaches above her. Nicole pulls back quickly, the blanket falling haphazardly onto them and the couch, “sorry, baby,” Nicole says as her eyes run up and down her body. “It’s ok silly,” Waverly smiles. Nicole lays back pulling Waverly into her and covering them both with the blanket. “We should really get up,” Waverly laughs. “Yup,” Nicole smiles and cuddles Waverly closer into her side. “You need to eat baby,” Waverly coaxes. “I know,” Nicole chuckles as she tucks the blanket closer to Waverly’s face to keep her warm, her arm wrapped around her shoulders squeezing her tight. Waverly resigns herself into Nicole’s arms, “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you too baby,” Nicole kisses the top of her head. 

Waverly moves into the crook of Nicole’s neck placing a tender kiss, “I’m going to marry you one day,” she breaths over her skin, a fairies breath as she kisses the mark she left behind tonight. 

Waverly closes her eyes and smiles to herself, her breath calming as she rises and falls with Nicole’s chest in a lullaby cadence. 

Nicole wraps her other arm around Waverly’s waist pulling her closer to her warm body as sleep takes over her small frame, “me too Waverly,” Nicole whispers into her hair, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback. Love hearing how you like my stories.


End file.
